ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crystal Glass
Why is this protected? Why? ..Agathon.. 16:24, 19 March 2008 (UTC) : Not sure -- maybe people defaced it before? Although it appears you just need to be a registered user to make a change (probably a good thing). -- 02:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Also used in Workshop Sulphur is also used in the Workshop to upgrade your troops. Someone who has access to this page please make the change for me. Also, the bullet points are broken in the template. I don't know. I don't think we need them, so I think it would be good to just remove them. Just have them on separate lines. See Wood as an example. -- 17:10, 26 February 2008 (UTC) The worth of crystal glass Crystal glass is worth 30 to 40 gold per piece. Can someone who has access to this page please make the change for me? 145.99.160.19 16:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Darkeye : The worth of Crystal Glass actually depends on which server you're on, who your neighbors are, the time of day, etc... On Delta it's much higher in some places than 30-40 gold. In summary, the price for Crystal Glass is whatever the market dictates. -- 02:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Just started I have just started playing Ikariam, and I am enjoying it. My first question is that I don't know where I should put my first colony (My capital is on a crystal glass island). I sorta want to trade, but I also need sulphur for units so I don't know whether I should put it on a sulfur island or a wine island. My second question is what type of government should I have? Once again, I want to trade, so I should do oligarchy, but that causes corruption. What type of government should I have? 00:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adderwolf71 When you 1st start playing the game you have a dove by your town, this is called Godly protection. No one can attack you until you raise your Town hall to level 4 or 5, so do not worry about your building your military just yet. The best type of island to start off on is a marble island, then a wine island then the sulfur island for the 3rd and lastly for your 4th you want the Crystal glass island. The reasoning for this is: # You need the marble to build your buildings up # This is the order in which the Palace and Governor's Residence will need the most amount of resources as you build colonies. # You can purchase sulfur via the Trading post if you need it sooner than you get your island. As to the Governments - you can not change governments until you research Government Formation ( ) and then you will have only 2 choices of governments # Dictatorship # Oligarchy It is best to stay with the default Ikacracy form of government until later on in the game. -- 05:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC)